1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to determining progress of a transaction.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with a computer system, a user may make a request to perform a particular operation such as using a user interface (UI). While processing is performed to complete the requested operation, information may be reported to the user using the UI regarding the status or progress of the requested operation. For example, when performing an installation, information may be displayed using the UI indicating an amount of the installation completed at a point in time.
It may be desirable to utilize a technique which provides for accurately determining the progress of the requested operation, or step thereof, at a point in time in order to provide the user with information regarding such progress.